


Birthdays & Bromance

by samakiwi



Series: Are We Out of the Woods Yet? [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Birthday, Bromance, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 11:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3445613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samakiwi/pseuds/samakiwi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey and Skylar decide to do something for Ian's birthday, and Ian will probably kill them for it. Except he won't, because it's adorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthdays & Bromance

**Author's Note:**

> Just some Mickey & Sky shenanigans because I think they'd totally end up being partners in crime, and Ian would not be happy about it at all. There will probably be more to come.

“Mick… Mick do you _see_ that? Holy _SHIT_!”

Skylar jumped onto Mickey’s back, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his torso. She couldn’t believe what they’d just done. If they were being honest, Mickey couldn’t either.

“Yeah, I see it,” Mickey laughed along with Skylar, even though he knew they shouldn’t have done it.

“Ian is going to kill us, you know that right? There is no way we are going to get away without a scratch. I mean, he’s going to fucking MURDER us,” Sky giggled, ruffling Mickey’s hair as he set her down on the pavement. They walked side by side, kicking rocks along their way and occasionally bumping into each other.

“But it’s going to be so fucking worth it to see the look on his face,” Mickey pointed out, and Sky couldn’t disagree with him. It was going to be hysterical.

“Don’t you think it could use more flare? Like, we could have planted flowers or something. Made it girly as fuck, instead of just leaving it plain and dirty,” she inquired, wondering now if they had gone about this in the right way.

“No, fuck no. If you want to plant flowers you are on your own. It took long enough to dig that shit up, anyway. Maybe if you ask nicely Iggy will help you. He’s into that shit,” Mickey tried to say it seriously, but the corners of his mouth twitched a bit. Sky apparently didn’t notice.

“Is he real-” she started. “Wait, you’re fucking with me? You asshole!”

She punched him in the shoulder as hard as she could, which was apparently hard enough to make Mickey wince a little.

“Ow!” he yelped, but laughed it off in a matter of seconds.They walked for a while before stopping to turn around and admire their work.They had gone to the local baseball field and decided to dig a ton of cheesy shit into the outfield for Ian’s birthday, and it had gone exactly as planned. No one had noticed them there except for one person, whom they paid to leave them alone. They had spent hours digging “HAPPY BDAY IAN” into the grass, and Sky had topped it all off with a giant, 2-foot-deep heart around the pitcher’s mound in the middle of the four bases.

“It looks great. Don’t tell me you don’t think he’ll love it. He’s going to love it. He’s going to murder us, but he’s going to love it,” Skylar looked at Mickey, full of joy and hope.

“He’ll love it,” Mickey confirmed.

“I can’t believe you two have been together long enough for us to be celebrating his birthday for a second time together. Damn, it doesn’t feel like Mandy and Lip and I have been together for that long. Who woulda thought? But here were are. And you two fuckers are as in love as ever.”

“Fuck you, Sky,” Mickey said, turning and walking away from her. Skylar followed along, continuing to annoy the shit out of Mickey. It was a good thing it was a charming annoyance.

“What, you are! You can’t hide your smile from me, dumbass. It’s as clear as day. I could see it from the first time I met you that you two were-”

“Yeah, yeah, I know. ‘Written in the stars or some shit like that.’ I’ve heard the story.”

“It’s true though! Don’t lie to me, Mick!”

Skylar jumped back up onto Mickey’s back and ruffled his hair until he started laughing again.

“Fuckin’ fine. I’m not going to confirm or deny it.”

“Stop it, you, you’re making me blush.”

“Making you blush? That doesn’t even make sense, asshole.”

“Yeah it does. I’m practicing how Ian is going to react, now.”

“What the hell, Sky.”

“What?”

“Come here,” Mickey mumbled, pulling Skylar to his chest and giving her a noogie.

“Oh, Mick, fuck you!”

She pulled away from him and rubbed her head in the sore spot, then laughed and shoved him away playfully.

“Let’s go get Ian,” Skylar said, grabbing Mickey’s hand and pulling him along. Mickey followed along reluctantly.

**Ian’s reaction was priceless, and something along the lines of “I will kill you both” followed by an “I love you both.” All three of them ended up in a pile of blankets and pillows in the middle of Skylar’s floor that night, cozy and content.**


End file.
